Secret Santa Dudley
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Dudley's been assigned as Secret Santa for everyone at TUFF this year. Kitty wants something very special from him, while throwing affectionate signs at him. Will he notice? Will she get her gift from him? Romance & Comedy. Language. Rated M. Final chapt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secret Santa Dudley**_

Dudley Gets Assigned

_**Disclaimer: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy or any of their characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman. If I did, there would be more Kitty & Dudley moments & there wouldn't be any Kitty abuse.**_

_**So, with that boring crap out of the way. Let's begin, shall we? Anyways, enjoy. Read & review.**_

It was a cold winter day in Petropolis. It had recently snowed & everything was covered in it. Kids were playing in the streets, because of it.

"Yay! Snow!" shouted one kid.

Then that kid got hit with a snowball.

"Ha!Ha!" laughed another kid. "You suck!"

"Your momma!" the first kid sniffed, as he throws a snowball at the second kid.

Then they repeated this action.

The scene cuts to TUFF HQ now.

Kitty Katswell was at her cubicle. She was typing something on her computer, when her partner, Dudley Puppy walks up to her.

"I'm so bored, Kitty!" he exclaims. "There's nothing to do."

She looks up from her computer & looks at him.

"Well, what do you expect, Dudley." she started. "There isn't much crime happening today. And it's cold & snowy out."

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he grabs a chair. "Can I hang here with you?"

"Sure." Kitty said.

So Dudley sits in the chair, as Kitty continues typing on her computer.

"So, Kitty." Dudley started. "What do you wanna do, when it's break time?"

Kitty turns to him.

"Well, I'm planning on going to the snack room, Dudley." she said. "And get something to eat."

"Me too!" Dudley shouted.

Then it was break time now.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims. "It's break time now!"

Kitty then stands up.

"Alright! Time for that break!" she said.

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted.

So the two TUFF agents go to the snack room.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Snack Room.<strong>

Kitty got a sandwich, chips, & a soda.

And Dudley got himself eight bags of chips.

"So, it's almost Christmas time, Kitty." he said, as he opens a bag of chips.

"Yeah? So?" Kitty asked, as she reads a jewelry magazine.

"So? So!" Dudley said. "What are you gonna give me for Christmas?"

Kitty puts down her magazine.

"Oh shit!" she thought to herself. "I haven't thought of what to get my Dudley for Christmas."

Then she turns to him.

"I can't tell you that, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"Because, it's gonna be a surprise." Kitty said. "I don't wanna ruin it for ya."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I loved the gift, you gave me last year."

* * *

><p>Kitty &amp; Dudley was at T.U.F.F.'s annual Christmas party last year.<p>

Kitty was assigned as the Secret Santa & she had to give all of the important employees like the Chief & Keswick, gifts for Christmas.

Anyways, she just gave Dudley his gift.

She was wearing a Santa hat.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, Dudley." Kitty said, as she gives him a perfectly wrapped gift with Dudley's name on it.

"Thank you, Kitty!" Dudley said, as he takes the gift from her.

"You're welcome, Dudley." Santa Kitty said. "I hope, you enjoy it."

Then Dudley rips the gift wrapping off of his gift & he opens up the box.

"Whoa!" he said in awe.

He takes out a stuffed fox toy that you always give to dogs.

"STUFFED FOX TOY!" Dudley shouted, as he stuffs the fox toy into her mouth. "It's something, that I always wanted! Thanks Kitty. You're the best!"

"You're welcome, Dudley." Santa Kitty said, as she smiled.

Then he continues on playing with the stuffed fox toy.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you like it, sweetie." Kitty said, as she stood up to throw away her empty chip bag. "Anything for my friend &amp; partner."<p>

Then she goes & throws the bag away.

Dudley took a quick glance at her magazine.

The page, Kitty was on, was folded down & the item she wanted was circled.

"Mmmm?" Dudley said. "I think, I know what my lovely Kitty wants for Christmas."

He puts the magazine back, when he sees Kitty coming back.

She sits back down.

Dudley stares at her.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Huh?" Dudley said.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kitty asked.

"Oh. Well." Dudley started, as he blushed. "I think, you look very pretty today, Kitty. That's all."

Kitty blushed.

"Why thank you, Dudley." she said.

"I really, mean it." Dudley said. "You're a babe."

"Thank you, Dudley." Kitty said, as she blushed again.

Then the Chief's voice was heard.

"ALL AGENTS REPORT TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" he shouted.

"Well, we better go see what the Chief wants." Kitty said.

"Yeah. That'll be a wise thing." Dudley said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Chief's office.<strong>

Everyone was in there.

The Chief had his head on his big-ass monitor.

"Alright, Agents." he started. "As you all might or might not know, that Christmas is coming."

"Yeah?" everyone else said. "So?"

"So, when Christmas is in the air & you know what that means, don't ya?" the Chief asked.

"SECRET SANTA!" Dudley shouted.

"That's right, Agent Puppy." the Chief said. "So, who wants to be Secret Santa this year?"

"Ooooh! Oooooh!" Dudley said, as he raised his hand.

"Keswick?" the Chief asks.

"No." Keswick said. "I did it, two years ago. Let Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy do it."

"Kitty?" the Chief asks. "Would you like to do it again, this year?"

"No thanks, sir." Kitty said. "Let Dudley do it, this year."

Dudley smiles widely at the Chief.

"Uh, Agent Nutz." the Chief said. "Do you wanna do it?"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" everyone shouted. "JUST LET DUDLEY DO IT, ALREADY!"

"Okay. Okay." the Chief said, as he turns to Dudley. "Do you wanna be Secret Santa?"

"HELL YES!" Dudley exclaims. "I wanna be Secret Santa!"

"Okay, son." the Chief said. "You gotta figure out, what everyone wants for Christmas. Startin' with me, of course."

Kitty pushes Dudley away from the Chief.

"You don't need to tell him a goddamn thing, Dudley." she said. "He just wants, what you're gonna get for him, outta you."

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Oh well." the Chief said. "Everyone is dismissed for the day."

"We get the day off?" asked a background poser agent.

"NO!" the Chief shouted. "All of the main agents get the day off. All you unimportant background poser agents, get your asses back to work!"

"Fuck!" shouted the unimportant background poser agents, as they went back to work.

Then the Chief turns to Kitty, Dudley, & Keswick.

"As for you three." he started. "Can take the rest of the day off."

"YEAH!" Keswick, Dudley, & Kitty cheered happily, as they ran out of the Chief's office.

"Ahhhh! Youth." the Chief said, as he went back to his chair. "I wish, I had it again."

* * *

><p>Back at her cubicle. Kitty was talking.<p>

"We get to have the day off!" she exclaims. "I am so fuckin' happy!"

"Me too!" Dudley exclaims. "I get to buy gifts for everyone."

Kitty then turns to him.

"Hey, Dudley. Do you wanna go shopping with me?" she asks.

"Aw, man." Dudley sniffed. "I don't wanna go shopping with you, Kitty. It's boring as hell."

"What?" Kitty asked in an angry tone. "Shopping with me, is nothing boring, Dudley. Besides. You need to buy gifts for everyone."

"Okay." Dudley said in a bored tone. "Let's go, Kitty."

Then they go to the mall & shop for gifts.

_**What will Dudley get for everyone? Will Kitty get her gift from him? Will she tell Dudley about her love for him? Tune in next chapter. Review, if you want.**_


	2. Gift Shopping Sucks, Kitty!

_**Secret Santa Dudley**_

Gift-Shopping sucks, Kitty

_**At the mall, Dudley was buying Christmas gifts for everyone at TUFF. He didn't need to worry though. His partner, Kitty Katswell was along with him to help him buy the gifts.**_

Anyways, they were at the gadget store now.

"Now, what should I get for Keswick?" Dudley asked.

"Well, he wants something nerdy & something with electronics and shit like that." Kitty said. "So, let's him..."

"Oooh!" Dudley said, as he picked up a gadget. "I bet, Keswick would like this shit!"

"Mmmm?" Kitty muttered. "Maybe. We should keep looking."

So, Dudley & Kitty goes to another gadget.

"I wonder, what type of gadget, does Keswick wants?" Dudley wonders loudly.

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Do you know, Kitty?"

"Well, kind of." Kitty said. "I kinda remember, that he wanted something techy & geeky for Christmas."

Then they come up to a gadget, which looked like a laptop.

"How about, we give him a laptop?" Dudley suggested.

"Hmmm?" Kitty muttered. "I think, he haves one already."

Then she looks at a pen-like device.

"Maybe, he'll like this?" she said, as she picked it up.

She clicks it & the pen zaps out a laser.

"Whoa!" Dudley exclaims. "That was so fuckin' cool! Let's get him that!"

"Okay." Kitty said, as she picked up the pen-laser thing. "Okay, we got Keswick's gift. Now to get the Chief's gift."

"That'll be pretty easy." Dudley said. "We all know, what he wants for Christmas."

Then they paided for the laser pen gadget & went to the fanciest wine store in the mall & in the Petropolis area.

Dudley picks up a bottle of wine & looks at it.

"Mmmm?" he said. "Maybe, I should let you do this one, Kitty. I can go some of the others stores & get gifts for everyone else."

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said.

So, Dudley leaves & Kitty picks up another wine bottle.

"_'Le Fantastic'_." she read. "_'Jersey's best wine.'_ Hmmmm? He probably won't notice the fuckin' difference anyways. So, I'll buy it."

So, she buys the wine.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the mall, Dudley was at the jewelry store.<p>

He was looking at all of the jewelry.

"Whoa!" he said, as he looked at all of the jewelry. "Just look at all that ice. I bet, they have the thing, that Kitty wants."

Then the jeweler walks up to him.

"How can I help you sir?" he asks Dudley.

"I'm looking for some special type of jewelry, for this special girl." Dudley said, as he shows the jeweler a sexy photo of Kitty.

"Wow!" the jeweler drooled. "She is pretty sexy!"

"I know." Dudley said, as he took the Kitty photo back.

"So, what should I get for you, my fine sir?" the jeweler asked.

"I want this emerald necklace." Dudley said, as he showed him Kitty's jewelry magazine. "With the emerald cat-shaped diamonds."

"Oooh." said the jeweler. "I can't sell you that one."

"Why in the hell not?" Dudley exclaims. "It's because, I'm white. Isn't it?"

"No." the jeweler said. "It's because, I just sold off the very last one, to a Russian Cat girl."

Dudley stops & think.

"Was her name; Madame Catastrophe?" he asks.

"Yes." the jeweler said.

"Did she hold up the place?" Dudley asked.

"No." the jeweler said. "She brought it, legally."

"Oh fuck!" Dudley sniffs. "Well, thanks anyways."

Then he leaves the jewelry store.

Soon, Dudley meets up with Kitty.

"So, are you ready to go, Kitty?" he asks.

"No, Dudley." Kitty said. "We still need to by gifts for the background poser agents, which will be pretty easy."

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"Because, they suck dick. We're gonna buy them shit from the $1 store." Kitty said.

"So, that's about 30 bucks worth of shit then?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

Then she grabs his hand.

Dudley looks down at her hand on his.

He started sweating a bit.

"Uh, Kitty. Why did you grab my hand for?" Dudley asks nervously.

"Because, I'm your friend, Dudley." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "I'm your friend, right?"

"Yeah." Dudley said, still sweating a bit. "And I'm your friend."

"And friends, tell each other secrets & shit like that." Kitty said. "Right?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"So tell me, Dudley." Kitty said in a flirticous voice. "What did you get for me as a Christmas present?"

"I can't tell you that, Kitty." Dudley said in a fatherly tone. "It's a secret."

"Come on, Dudley. Can you tell me?" Kitty asked.

Then she flutters her eyelashes.

"Pleeeease?" she asked in a sexy, cute voice.

"I can't, Kitty." Dudley said. "All I'm gonna say is; that you're gonna love it!"

"Awww, dammit!" Kitty pouted.

"Now, let's go to that $1 store!" Dudley exclaims.

So, he & Kitty goes to the dollar place to get the background poser agents Christmas gifts.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

Dudley & Kitty brought all of the gifts for everyone.

"Now, that we got everyone's presents." Kitty started. "We need to buy some candy & other treats & shit like that."

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"So, that the background poser assholes won't feel like complete losers, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "Smart idea, Kitty."

"Thanks, Dudley." Kitty said. "Let's go."

Then they went to get the treats.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

They had the candies & treats.

"Looks like, we got everything, Dudley." Kitty said.

"That's great!" Dudley exclaims. "So, what do you wanna do now, Kitty?"

"Well, we can always go do a little shopping for us?" she suggested.

"I don't know, Kitty." Dudley said. "I need to check out something."

"Is it the food court?" Kitty asked in a teasing sort of voice.

"No." Dudley said. "But thanks, for giving me that idea, Kitty."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she left. "Meet you here, in two hours."

"Okay." Dudley said.

Then they leave.

Dudley goes to another jewelry store.

He walks up to the clerk.

"Excuse me, miss." he started. "But I'm looking for a certain piece of jewelry."

"Okay, sir." the clerk said. "What is it, that you want?"

Dudley shows her the magazine ad.

"This." he said.

"Oh, the Emerald Cat Necklace." the clerk said. "That's a pretty popular item for Christmas."

"It is?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." said the clerk. "I just sold off the very last one to a female cat."

"Uh, was she Russian?" Dudley asked.

"No. She was a orange cat, with black hair." the clerk said.

"Oh." Dudley said sadly. "Well, thanks anyways, miss."

Then he walks slowly out of the second jewelry store.

* * *

><p><strong>At the food court.<strong>

Dudley was thinking to himself, while eating a chicken sandwich.

"I must not, give up!" he said to himself. "I want to get that damn necklace for Kitty! No matter what!"

Then a female cat walks by, wearing the Emerald Cat Necklace.

Dudley sees her.

"Well, I can ask her." he said, as he stood up.

He goes up to the cat.

"Uh, excuse me miss." Dudley said, as he taps on her shoulder. "Were did you get your necklace from?"

"Why is it, any business of yours, mutt?" the female cat sniffed snootily.

"Because, I need to go to the jewelry store & buy it for a friend as a Christmas present." Dudley said.

Then he shows the photo of Kitty.

"I don't want to disappoint her." he said in a sad voice.

"Pretty girl." said the female cat. "But I can't help you."

"Why not?" Dudley asked.

"Well." the female cat started. "The jeweler that gave it to me said; that that was the very last one in the whole Petropolis area."

Dudley then looks sad.

"Oh dammit!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, sir." the female cat said, as she walks away. "I'm really am."

Then she walks away.

Dudley walks back to his table, sadly.

"Now, I never gonna get Kitty that necklace, she wanted for Christmas." Dudley said, as he continues eating. "And the Christmas party is a couple of days away. What the fuck, am I gonna do?"

Then he starts thinking, until he comes up with an idea.

"Ah ha! I got it!" he exclaims. "To the internet!"

Then he goes to the area, that Kitty told him to wait at.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kitty was in the chew toy store.<p>

She was looking at some chew toys.

"Mmmm?" she said. "What should I get for my Dudleykins?"

Then the store clerk walks up to her.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asks.

Kitty turns to him.

"Yes." she started. "I'm looking for something special for this guy."

Then she shows the clerk a photo of Dudley with a bone in his mouth.

"Ahhhh! Dudley Puppy right?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "But how did you know, it was him?"

"He always in here. Looking at the new chew toys, treats, & shit like that." the clerk said.

"So, do you have anything special for him?" Kitty asked.

The clerk turns his back.

"Yeah." he said. "Please follow me."

Kitty follows.

They arrive into the back room.

The clerk picks up a perfectly sealed box.

"Here it is." he said. "The realistic smelling chew toy & treats."

"That's what it's called?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." the clerk said, as he opened up the box & took out the items. "This chew toy will always have the smell & taste of a sirloin steak."

"Wow." Kitty said. "Dudley would love that!"

"Yes, he would." the clerk said, as he puts the chew toy back into the box. "And he will love these treats too!"

"Lemme guess." Kitty started. "They're those Beggin' Strips, right?"

"Yep." the clerk said. "They're those ultra Beggin' Strips. They actually, smell & taste like real bacon."

"Damn!" Kitty exclaims. "Dudley would love that!"

"I know, he would." the clerk said, as he puts the Beggin' Strips back into the box.

Then he seals it up.

"How much?" Kitty asks.

"Well, since Dudley's one of my favorite patrons." the clerk started. "That'll be $29.99."

So Kitty paid for the gifts.

"Make sure, he doesn't find out about this." the clerk said.

"Don't worry." Kitty said, as she grabs the box. "I'll have this gift wrapped."

"Oh, by the way." the clerk called out. "Make sure, you store that in a cold place, or they'll rot."

"Okay." Kitty called out.

* * *

><p><strong>An half hour later.<strong>

Kitty walks back up to where Dudley was.

"Okay, Dudley." she said. "I'm ready."

"So am I!" Dudley said. "Uh, Kitty. Can you take me home?"

"Okay." Kitty said, as she smiled at him.

"Uh, Kitty." Dudley started, as he started sweating again. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because, I'm happy." Kitty said, as she smiled at him. "That's not a crime, is it?"

"No." Dudley said.

Then Kitty looks at him.

"Damn, Dudley. Why are you so sweaty?" she asks.

"Uh, I'm not sweating." Dudley lied.

"Yes, you are." Kitty teased. "I see, the beads of sweat dripping off your head."

"It's because, I'm hot, Kitty." Dudley said. "Yeah. It's hot in here. Please, can you take me home."

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then they leave the mall & hopped into the TUFF mobile.

"Damn!" Dudley said. "Something tells me, that it's gonna snow some more."

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"I hope, that it snows so much, that we get to have a snow day." Dudley said. "Or maybe even more then one snow day! Hell, we might get the rest of the week off!"

"Well." Kitty started. "We can only pray, Dudley. We can only pray."

Then she starts up the TUFF mobile & drives towards Dudley house.

* * *

><p><strong>At Dudley's house.<strong>

It had started snowing heavily now.

Dudley jumps out of the TUFF mobile.

"Thanks, Kitty." he said. "See ya."

"See ya, Dudley." Kitty said, as she pulls off & goes towards her apartment.

Dudley runs inside to his house, then to his room.

"I hope, it snows a whole of a hell lot!" Dudley said, as he looks out of the window. "This'll give me the chance to find that necklace on the internet!"

Then he hops onto his computer, as it starts snowing harder & harder outside.

**Much later.**

It was after midnight now.

Dudley was still looking for Kitty's necklace.

"Oh dammit!" Dudley exclaims. "That cat girl was right! That necklace is pretty popular. And the price for it is up in the millions for it."

Then he stands up & goes to the window & looks outside.

Everything was covered.

"Damn! Everything's covered!" Dudley exclaims. "That means; snow day!"

"Dudley! Keep it down in there!" shouted Peg. "I'm tryin' to get some sleep!"

"SHUT UP MOM!" Dudley shouted. "AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

Then he pounds on the wall.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Where was I?"

Then he looks at the Kitty photo.

"Oh yeah." he started. "I was about to turn off the computer. Go to bed & masturbate to my sexy Kitty photo."

Then he turns off his computer, & gets into his bed.

"Now, to get started." Dudley said, as he looked at the sexy Kitty photo.

Then he starts masturbating to his sexy photo.

_**Please read & review! Next chapter coming up!**_


	3. Finally Getting The Necklace!

_**Secret Santa Dudley**_

Finally Getting the Necklace

It has been a couple days now. It had snow a whole of a hell lot. Like Dudley had predicted. TUFF had snow days. Because of this, the Chief had called off the rest of the week. This was fine with all the agents, especially for Dudley, as he as of yet, haven't thought of a way to get Kitty's present.

Anyways, he was watching something retarded on his tv.

Well, he was actually not paying attention to the tv.

He was thinking.

"Now, that cat necklace is popular." he said to himself. "How am I gonna get one for Kitty?"

Then he starts thinking.

"Well, I can always go to Catastrophe's apartment." Dudley started. "And I can always ask her for it? Yeah! I'll do that!"

Then he walks over to the window & looks outside.

All of the kids were playing in the snow.

"Damn!" he said. "Just look at all that snow! I wanna play in it!"

Then he runs outside, but not before bumping into Peg.

"Dudley," she started. "Your friend, Misty. Is here to see you."

"It's Kitty." Kitty said in an irritated tone.

"Whatever." Peg said & lefted them alone.

"So, what do you want, Kitty?" Dudley asked. "Are you here, to play snowball wars against the kids with me?"

"No." Kitty said. "You know, all this snow, that started a couple days ago right?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"And you know, that we had a couple of snow days, right?" Kitty asked again.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"And you know, that the Chief can't get out of his house in this snow, right?" Kitty asked again.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "So, what?"

"Well." Kitty started. "The Chief told me, that he wants the Christmas party to be held at my apartment."

"That's good." Dudley said.

"And it's tonight." Kitty said.

Dudley then gets a nervous look on his face.

"Oh shit!" he thought. "I still need to get Kitty's necklace."

"And the secret Santa thing will also be tonight." Kitty said.

"Dammit!" Dudley thought to himself. "As soon, as I get done with the snowball wars."

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Really?"

"Yes, Dudley." Kitty said. "It's tonight. And I have a special gift for you too, Dudley."

Dudley then started sweating.

"Oh god!" he thought.

Kitty looks at him.

"Why are you getting sweaty again?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Dudley snapped out of it.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Why are you so sweaty, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Oh." Dudley said. "I'm just a little bit hot, Kitty. That's all."

Then he regains his composure.

"So, Kitty." he started. "Do you wanna go outside & have a snowball with me, against the neighborhood kids?"

"I don't know, Dudley." Kitty started. "That shit, is kind of juvenile."

Just then, a snowball hits Dudley right in the face.

"Ha!Ha!" said a voice.

Dudley & Kitty turned to see, who the voice belongs to.

There standing there, was Keswick & some kids.

"Ha!Ha!" Keswick laughs. "Tha-Tha-That was a good one!"

"Yeah!" the kids said.

Dudley stands up.

"Oh that's it!" he sniffed. "It's on now! Come on, Kitty."

Just, as they was about to leave. Peg walks up.

"Dudley. Don't forget to put your coat on." she said. "I don't want you, catching a cold."

"Oh come on, mom!" Dudley sniffs, as he blushes. "You're embarrasin' me."

"Do it." Peg said in a stern voice.

So, Dudley puts on his coat.

Five minutes later.

"There. I got my coat on." Dudley sniffed at Peg. "Happy!"

"Yes, dear." Peg said. "Now, you & Misty have a good time outside now. You hear?"

"It's Kitty!" Kitty said in an irritated tone.

"Whatever." Peg said.

Keswick threw a snowball at Dudley.

"Ha! I ga-ga-got your ass, Agent Puppy!" he laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said, as he scooped up some snow. "Come on, Kitty."

"Alright, Dudley." Kitty said, as she started making the snowballs. "You're dead now, Keswick!"

Then they go out & started throwing snowballs at Keswick & the kids.

Peg sighs.

"Ahhhh!" she said. "Those two belong with each other."

Then she goes inside & closes the door.

Kitty throws a snowball at Keswick.

"Ha!" she laughs. "I got your fuckin' ass, Keswick!"

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he pelted Keswick's team with snowballs.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

Dudley was at Kitty's apartment.

He was having himself a cup of cocoa.

Kitty was also having herself a cup of cocoa too.

"So. that was fun, huh?" Kitty asked, as she took a sip of her cocoa.

"Yes, it was." Dudley said, as he took a sip of his hot drink.

"We should do that more often." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Kitty sets down her mug & turns to him.

"So, Dudley." she said. "How, were you for the past few days?"

"I've been fine, Kitty." Dudley said. "And what about you?"

"I've been good." Kitty said. "I was checking on my family & all."

"Really?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I was on the phone for those days."

Then she starts rubbing her neck.

"Ahhhh! I feel so tense in my neck."

"Do you want me, to give you a neck rub?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, please." Kitty said.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he sets down his mug.

Then he puts his hands on Kitty's neck & starts rubbing it.

"Damn, Kitty." he said. "You weren't kidding. You really are tensed in your neck."

"See? I told you." Kitty said.

So, Dudley keeps rubbing on Kitty's neck.

Kitty moans sexually.

"Mmmmm!" she moans.

"You like that?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, Dudley." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "It feels, so fuckin' good!"

"Well, I'm glad, that you enjoy it." Dudley said, as he kept massaging Kitty's neck. "I do anything for you, Kitty."

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually. "I know, you would, Dudley."

Dudley then starts thinking.

"So, Kitty." he started. "When do this Christmas party's gonna start?"

"At 7:00." Kitty replies. "Why you ask?"

"I was, just wondering, Kitty." Dudley said. "That's all."

Then he thought to himself.

"Good! I have five hours to persuade, Catastrophe to give me that cat necklace.

Ten minutes later, Kitty's neck was back to normal now.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty said. "My neck feels better now."

Then she turns to Dudley.

"Thanks, Dudley."

"Anytime, Kitty." Dudley said. "Anytime."

Then he stands up.

"Well, I gotta be going now."

"And I gotta get shit ready for the party." Kitty said, as she stood up.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley said. "Can I borrow the TUFF mobile? I wanna go to a friend's house."

Kitty tosses him the keys.

"Here." she said. "Can you do me a favor, Dudley?"

"Yes, what is it, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Can you pick up the Chief & Keswick for me?" Kitty asked. "I need to decorate the apartment for the party."

"Okay, Kitty." Dudley said. "Anything for you."

Then he leaves to get the Chief & Keswick.

**45 minutes later.**

Dudley returns with the Chief & Keswick.

"Here they are, Kitty." Dudley said. "Keswick & the Chief."

"That's good, Dudley." Kitty said. "That's good."

"What have you, called us over here for, Kitty?" the Chief asks.

"Because, I need help with the preparations for the party." Kitty said.

"Oh." the Chief said.

"Oa-Oa-Okay, Agent Katswell." Keswick said, as he picks up a streamer.

"Alright." the Chief said, as he picks up a Christmas cookie & starts eating it. "Mmmm!"

"Okay, guys." Dudley said. "I gotta be going. I'll be back."

"Okay." Kitty, Keswick, & the Chief said.

So, Dudley runs out of the apartment building, hops into the TUFF mobile & goes to Catastrophe's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>At Catastrophe's apartment.<strong>

Dudley knocks on the door.

Soon, the door opens.

There standing in her purple robe, with purple slippers, & white socks was; Madame Catastrophe.

She didn't look too pleased, to see him.

"What the fuck, are you doink here, Agent Puppy?" she asks angrily. "I didn't do commit crimes this week."

"Can I come in, Catastrophe?" Dudley asked. "It's important."

"Okayith." Catastrophe said. "You can come in."

"Okay." Dudley said.

So he comes into her apartment, as Catastrophe closes & locks the door behind him.

Dudley looks around the apartment.

"Whoa! This is a nice place you got here, Catastrophe." he awed.

"So, what do you want, Agent Puppy darlink?" Catastrophe asked, as she sits on her couch.

Dudley sits on the couch too.

"Well. It's about a certain necklace, that you brought the other day." Dudley started.

"Okay?" Catastrophe said. "What about it?"

"Well, you know that Emerald Cat Necklace is very popular for Christmas, right?" Dudley asked.

"Ja." Catastrophe said. "What about it?"

"Well." Dudley said, as he gulped. "There isn't anymore. And I was wondering, if I can have yours?"

"What!" Catastrophe exclaims. "You come up in here, expectink me to give you my cat Necklace?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Are you on the shit?" Catastrophe asks.

"No." Dudley said. "I just want to get Kitty the perfect Christmas gift. But now, that's not gonna happen."

Then his ears drooped down.

Catastrophe looks at him.

"Okayith, Agent Puppy darlink." she said, as she sighs. "I don't want Katswell to feel bad on Christmas. She can have the Emerald Cat Necklace."

"Yes!" Dudley exclaims, as he jumps off the couch.

He hugs Catastrophe.

"Thank you, Catastrophe!" he exclaims. "God bless you!"

Catastrophe pulls him off of her.

"Before, I can give you the necklace." she started. "You need to do somethink for me."

"Uh, what is it, Catastrophe?" Dudley asked.

Catastrophe then sits sexually on the couch.

"I want it." she said in a sexy tone.

"Want what?" Dudley asked.

"You know?" Catastrophe said, as she crosses her sexy right leg over her left, with her slipper dangling.

Then Dudley realizes what Catastrophe was talking about.

"So, you want sex?" he asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "I want some of that dog dick!"

Dudley looks at Catastrophe's sexy figure.

"Okay!" he said, as he pounces onto her.

"Mmmm! You want Catastrophe, no?" Catastrophe asked in a sexy tone.

"Ja!" Dudley said.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said in a sexy tone, as she starts stroking his cock hard.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims happily.

"You are lovink this, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Ja!" Dudley said. "Let's continue this, in your room."

"Okayith." Catastrophe said, as Dudley carries her like a new bride.

So, he takes her to her room.

He locks the door & set Catastrophe on the bed.

"Ready?" Dudley asked.

Catastrophe took off her robe.

"You like, my sexy tits, no?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"JA!" Dudley exclaims loudly & happily.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said. "You know, what to do, Agent Puppy darlink."

And Dudley did too.

He started rubbing on her beautiful size 42B breasts.

"Mmmmm!" Catastrophe mutters, as she continues stroking Dudley's cock, until he was erected.

She smiles sexually.

"Well. Well. Well." she started sexually. "Looks like, you're hard & horny for me, no?"

"Mmmmm! Ja!" Dudley said.

Catastrophe then takes off Dudley's black shirt & feels his six-pack abs.

"Mmmm!" she uttered sexually. "I am lovink your sexy abs, Agent Puppy darlink."

"Thank you, Catastrophe." Dudley said, as he keeps rubbing on Catastrophe's nude breasts.

"Please, darlink." Catastrophe started. "Call me, Allison."

"Uh, okay Allison." Dudley said.

He keeps rubbing on her breasts.

"Mmmm!" Allison said, as she starts taking off her purple panties.

Dudley's eyes went wide, when he saw Allison's pussy.

"Whoa!" he exclaims. "It's so clean! Must...stick...cock...into...it!"

"Go ahead, Agent Puppy darlink." Allison said. "And fuck my brains out. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"**JA!**" Dudley shouted, as he stuck his cock into Allison's pussy.

"Mmmmm!" Allison mutters sexually.

So, Dudley starts thrusting into her.

"Ahhhhh!" Dudley exclaims. "You're so fuckin' tight, Allison!"

"Ahhhhh! And you're so fuckink big, Agent Puppy darlink!" Allison cries sexually. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh! Damn!" Dudley said, as he thrusts faster into her & strokes her breasts.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Allison said. "That's right, Agent Puppy darlink! Milk me! Fuck me!"

"Okay." Dudley said.

So, he started tugging onto her sexy breasts & nipples now, as he started thrusting into her harder & faster now.

"Ahhhhh!" he exclaims, as he thrust & tugged. "I am lovin' this pussy!"

"Thankink you, Agent Puppy darlink!" Allison shouted. "And this pussy, is lovink her pussy fucked by you!"

"Ha!" Dudley laughed. "That's funny!"

"Thankink you, Agent Puppy darlink!' Allison shouted erotically. "Harder! Faster!"

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as he thrusts harder into her.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Allison shouted. "Fuck!"

Dudley then starts tugging on Allison's breasts harder now.

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" she shouted sexually.

"Come on, Catastrophe." Dudley shouted. "Lemme see, what in these sexy-ass breasts!"

"Ahhhhh! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allison shouted, as she starts squirting her breast milk.

"Yay!" Dudley shouted. "Lemme get some of that Russian milk!"

Then he puts his mouth over her breasts & start drinking her breast milk.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" he said, as he drank Catastrophe's breast milk.

"That's right, Agent Puppy darlink." Catastrophe said. "Drink it all up. It's good for you, no?"

"Mmmmhmmmm!" Dudley said, as he kept drinking Catastrophe's breast milk.

Drinking her milk, made him reach his climax.

He stops drinking the milk.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dudley exclaims. "I'M GONNA CUM, CAT...CATASTROPHE ALLISON SWEETIE!"

"Mmmmmm!" Allison exclaims sexually. "Give it to me, Agent Puppy darlink! Give it to me. NOW!"

"Okay!" Dudley shouted.

Then he shoves his knot into Allison's pussy & gushes all of his cum inside of her.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers as he cums inside of her.

Dudley's cumming, makes Allison go over the edge & hit her climax now too.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she hollers.

Then she cums from Dudley cumming in her.

Few minutes later, their climaxes went down & Dudley's knot went away.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dudley sighed deeply.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Allison sighed deeply too.

"That was really something, Catastrophe babe." Dudley said, as he yawned.

"It sure was, Agent Puppy darlink." Catastrophe said, as she yawned.

Then Dudley takes his cock out of her.

"Thankink you for the sex." Catastrophe said. "I really enjoyed it, darlink."

"So, did I." Dudley said.

"You may have the Emerald Cat Necklace now, Agent Puppy darlink." Catastrophe yawns. "It's in a small purple box on the table."

"Okay." Dudley yawns. "But first, a nap."

Then he snuggles against Catastrophe.

"I love you, Agent Puppy darlink." Catastrophe said. "No, matter what."

"I love you too, Madame Catastrophe." Dudley said, falling asleep. "No matter what."

Then they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours &amp; thirty minutes later.<strong>

Dudley wakes up.

"Oh god!" he said, as he yawned. "That was a great nap!"

Then he looks at Catastrophe's clock.

It was after 7:30.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "I'm late for the Christmas party!"

Then he gets off of Catastrophe's bed, without waking her.

He puts his shirt back on & grabs the small purple box that was on the table and leaves the apartment.

"Oh fuck!" Dudley exclaims, as he hops into the TUFF mobile. "I bet everyone's waiting for me! It's a good thing, that I kept everyone's gifts in the trunk!"

Then he starts up the TUFF mobile & speeds off to Kitty's apartment, where the Christmas party was being held.


	4. A Romantic Ending

_**Secret Santa Dudley**_

A Romantic Ending

Soon, Dudley pulls up in front of Kitty's apartment now.

"Good!" Dudley said. "I've made it here! Now to get everyone's gift & the Santa hat!"

Then he goes to the trunk of the TUFF mobile & starts taking out the gifts for everyone.

And he puts on the Santa hat.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Now, to go to the party!"

Then he runs up to the Christmas party.

**In Kitty's apartment.**

Everyone was having a great time.

The Chief was getting drunk.

"Damn, Katswell." he slurred. "You sure can throw a party!"

Then he burps loudly.

"Damn, Cha-Cha-Chief." Keswick sniffs. "Why do you gotta burp in my motherfuckin' face?"

"And why are you already drunk?" Kitty asked. "It's been thirty minutes, since the party got started."

"I get drunk, real easily, Kitty." the Chief said, as he drinks some more of the egg nog. "I get drunk real easily."

"Whatever." Kitty sighed, as she rolled her eyes.

Then she goes to the window & looks out.

"I wonder, where's my Dudley?" she wondered to herself. "He should've been here by now."

It started snowing a little bit.

Then her doorbell rings.

"I wonder, who that can be?" the Chief slurred. "I hope, it's the strippers."

"This is not that kinda of pa-pa-party, Chief." Keswick said.

The Chief turns to him.

"Watch, what you say to me, boy." the Chief started. "I maybe old, but I still can kick your ass."

Keswick rolls his eyes.

"Wha-Wha-Whatever." he sniffed.

Then in a lower voice.

"Fa-Fa-Fuckin' asshole!"

Kitty answers the door.

"Dudley?" she asks.

"Yes." Dudley said, as he brought in the bags. "Ho!Ho!Ho! Merry Christmas, everyone."

Agent Nutz turns to him.

"Oh, look! It's Santee Claus!" he said, as he was drunk.

"Well, the hell have you been!" Kitty asked angrily.

"I had to find a last minute gift for a certain someone." Dudley Claus said to Kitty.

Kitty then thinks about, what Dudley had said.

"Oh." she said, as she blushed a tiny bit.

"Hey, Angry Tiger lady!" retarded Agent Nutz shouted at Kitty. "Stop bein' mean to Santee!"

Dudley Claus turns to Agent Nutz with a pissed off look on his face, but he kept his composure.

"Ho!Ho!Ho!" he said. "You're Agent Nutz, right?"

"Yeah!" Agent Nutz exclaims. "I am!"

"Have you been a good squirrel this year?" Dudley Claus asks.

"YEAH!" Agent Nutz exclaims. "I've blown up everything, that looked innocent enough. Just like you wanted!"

"And did you blow up anybody?" Dudley Claus asked.

"YEAH!" Agent Nutz exclaims happily. "I blew up some innocent kids, because they were following me."

"Okay." Dudley Claus said. "Anybody else?"

"Yeah." Agent Nutz said. "I also blew up that Angry Tiger lady & that pale bulldog with the black shirt."

"Why did you do that?" Dudley Claus asked.

"Because, they said, that I was weird." Agent Nutz said. "And that duck, didn't do anything about it. So I decided to put a bomb in their car. So, that when they was about to go & stop some asshole. The tiger lady will start the car & it'll explode! Ha!Ha!Ha! It was funny as hell!"

Dudley Claus was getting extremely pissed now.

Kitty, who also heard everything Agent Nutz said; was also getting extremely pissed now.

Dudley then sets the bag of gifts on the floor.

He sighs.

"Well." he started. "It's a good thing, that you done that to them."

"Really?" Agent Nutz asked.

"Yeah." Dudley Claus said with a forced on smile. "They're been really bad."

"Yeah, I know." Agent Nutz said.

Dudley then takes out a gift wrapped box that said; _'For: Agent Nutz'_ on it.

"Here." Dudley said, as he gave the present to the stupid, retarded squirrel. "Ho!Ho!Ho! Merry Christmas, Agent Nutz."

"Oh thank you, Santee Claus!" Agent Nutz exclaims. "I wonder, what you gave me."

He opens up the box.

A red boxing glove comes out & punches him hard in the face.

The punch knocks the idiot onto the floor.

He smiles.

"That was a great present, Santee!" Nutz laughs stupidly. "I really, enjoyed it!"

"Well, if you enjoy that." Dudley Claus said, as he took out a blindfold. "Then you're gonna enjoy this!"

Then he ties the blindfold over Agent Nutz's eyes.

"We're gonna play a game now." Dudley Claus said.

"Really?" Agent Nutz asked. "What are we gonna play?"

"We're gonna play; _'Toss the stupid asshole out the window'_." Dudley Claus said.

"YAY!" Agent Nutz cheers happily. "I love playing that game! But I never had to play it, with a blindfold on though."

"It's pretty easy, Nutz." Dudley Claus said. "It's like the original version, except it's more fun."

"YAY!" Agent Nutz shouted.

"And here are some new rules." Kitty added. "You gotta count backwards from a million. Can you do that, Agent Nutz?"

"Yes, I can!" Agent Nutz said. "A million. Six. Three. Five hundred."

"Oh! You gotta do it, with your hands & feet tied up." Dudley Claus said, as Kitty gives him some rope.

"Okay, Santee." Nutz said. "I believe you."

"Alright." Dudley said, as he grabs Nutz's hands.

Kitty starts tying his hands together.

"There. Done." Kitty said.

"Okay, Agent Nutz." Dudley Claus started. "We're gonna tie your feet together now."

"Okay, Santee!" Agent Nutz exclaims, as Kitty holds his feet.

Dudley ties Nutz' feet together now.

"There. Done." Dudley Claus said. "Now, Agent Nutz. Imagine yourself, as a piece of wood."

"Okay!" Nutz said. "I'm a piece of wood."

Then he holds very still.

"Okay, Nutz." Dudley Claus said. "Now, start counting."

"Alright, Santee!" Agent Nutz said. "I'll do it!"

Then he starts counting again.

"One thousand. Two hundred. Nine. Ten. Forty." he counted.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Ready, Kitty?" he asks.

"Yeah, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then they both grab the stupid squirrel & throw him out the window to the street below.

"Sixteen. Three hundred. Eighty nine." Nutz still counted.

Then a semi speeds down the street & runs over the stupid asshole, killing him.

"YAY!" Everyone cheers. "The asshole's dead!"

"Right." Kitty said. "Back to the party."

Then the party resumes.

"Okay." Dudley Claus said, as he took out a gift. "Here's a gift for a Herbert Dumbrowski."

"That's me!" the Chief exclaims, as he hops over to Dudley Claus.

"Here you go, young man." Dudley Claus said. "Ho!Ho!Ho! Merry Christmas."

Then the Chief opens up his gift.

"'Le Fantastic'!" the Chief exclaims happily. "'Jersey's Best Wine'. Thank you, Agent Puppy."

"Anytime, Chief." Dudley Claus said, as he took out the next gift. "Up next is; Keswick. Ho!Ho!Ho! Merry Christmas, little boy."

"I am not a little ba-ba-boy." Keswick sniffs. "I am a ma-ma-man!"

"Whatever." Dudley sniffed. "Just get your fuckin' present."

So, Keswick takes his gift & opens it.

"A pa-pa-pen?" he sniffs. "Thanks for thinking of me, Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy!"

"Oh, no. That's no ordinary pen, Keswick." Dudley Claus started. "And I'll just ignore that sarcasm."

"What type of pen is it then?" Keswick asks.

"Just click on the top of the pen, Keswick." Kitty said.

The pen shoots out a laser, which hits some background poser loser agents.

"OWW!" they exclaimed. "We're good!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kitty shouted. "No one, cares about you!"

"Wa-Wa-Wow!" Keswick exclaims. "I love tha-tha-this! Tha-Tha-Thank you, Santa Puppy!"

"Anytime, Keswick." Dudley Claus said. "Now, let's take out the rest of the presents for the background poser losers."

"YAY!" the background posers cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted.

**As the party goes on.**

"Wow!" the Chief said, drunkenly. "This sure is some good wine!"

Then he passes out.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! What a dra-drunk!" Keswick laughs.

Then everyone laughs, at the drunken flea.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"So, Dudley." she started in a sexy tone. "I mean, Dudley Claus."

"Yes, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"What did you get me for Christmas, friend?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone, as she flicks some of her hair sexually.

"You wanna know?" Dudley asked.

"Yes!" Kitty exclaims.

Dudley takes out the small purple box with a small red ribbon on it.

"Here you go, Kitty." he said. "Merry Christmas."

Kitty takes the small purple box & opens it.

She gasps.

"Is it?" she asks.

"Yes, Kitty. It is." Dudley said. "That's the Emerald Cat Necklace, that you wanted for Christmas. Good ahead & put it on."

So, Kitty puts it on.

"How, do I look?" Kitty asks.

Dudley takes out a small mirror.

"See for yourself." he said.

Kitty looks at herself in the small mirror.

"Oh, Dudley." Kitty started. "I look beautiful! Thank you, for getting this for me! Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Then she hugs him.

"I'm glad, that you love it, Kitty." Dudley Claus said.

Kitty takes out mistletoe & holds it over her head.

"You do know, what to do, when someone's under the mistletoe, do you Dudley?" she asks in a sexy tone.

Dudley's eyes, went wide & a smile spread across his face.

"Hell, yeah!" he exclaims.

Then he grabs her & gives her a long & big kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty said.

"Mmmmm!" Dudley said.

10 minutes later.

"MWAH!" Dudley said, as he finishes kissing Kitty.

Kitty blushes.

"Oh, Dudley." she exclaims. "I didn't know, you cared."

"Well, I do care about you, Kitty." Dudley said, as he looks into her sexy emerald eyes thoroughly. "You know, Kitty?"

"What?" Kitty asked, as she looks at Dudley's blue eyes.

"I never noticed, how beautiful your eyes are." Dudley replied, as he smiles at Kitty.

Kitty giggles to the compliment.

"Thank you, Dudley." she said. "I have never really noticed, how handsome your eyes are."

Dudley smiles at her.

"Thank you, Kitty." he said, as he blushed.

Kitty giggles sexually.

"You know, Dudley." she started.

"Yes?" Dudley asked.

"You look, real cute when you blush." Kitty said.

Dudley blushes again.

"Thank you, Kitty." he said.

"Look, Dudley. There's something, I gotta tell you." Kitty said.

"So, do I." Dudley said.

"Me first." Kitty said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

"Dudley. I'm in love with you." Kitty said.

Dudley's mouth falls open.

"I was about to say that." he said, as he laughs.

"Oh." Kitty said, as she blushed. "So, you're in love with me?"

"Hell, yes!" Dudley exclaims. "So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"HELL YES, DUDLEY!" Kitty exclaims.

"Okay." Dudley said. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna talk, Dudley baby." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims.

So, they talked, as the Christmas party continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later.<strong>

The Christmas party had started to wind down now.

The last of the guests, was leaving now.

"Good party, Kitty." said a background poser agent. "I must remember to come back to one of your parties!"

"Ye-Ye-Yeah, Agent Katswell." Keswick said. "I liked it, when you threw that stupid squirrel out the wa-wa-window. Hopefully, you do it again next time we have a party."

Kitty closes the door & locks it.

She turns to Dudley.

"So, Dudley." she started in a sexy voice. "Are you ready to talk? In my room? Just the two of us? In my bed?"

Dudley smiles widely.

"OF COURSE, I AM!" he exclaims, as he picks Kitty & carries her like a new bride into Kitty's room.

He slams & locks the door behind him.

He lays Kitty on the bed.

Then he sits next to her.

"So, are you ready to 'talk' now?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, I am baby." Kitty said.

Then she started taking off her jacket.

"Are you ready for this, Dudley baby?" she asks in a sexy tone.

Dudley's eyes went wide.

"YEAH!" he exclaims.

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then Dudley goes over to her & starts making out with her,

"Mmmmmmm!" he said, as he started taking off Kitty's turtleneck sweater.

"Mmmmm." Kitty uttered sexually.

Then she starts taking off her pants, boots, socks, & gloves, until she was just in her black bra & panties.

"You like?" Kitty asked, as she did a sexy pose.

"No." Dudley said. "I LOVE!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Dudley baby." she said. "Now, come over here & makeout with me."

"Okay!" Dudley said, with a goofy smile.

Then he goes over to her & starts making out with her.

"Mmmmm!" he said.

"Mmmmm!" she said.

Then Dudley starts to unclip Kitty's bra.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty utters. "Seems like, a certain someone wants to fuck."

Then she reaches down to Dudley's groin & starts stroking it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dudley said, as he was enjoying this.

Then he rips off Kitty's bra & tosses it aside.

Her sexy 42B's was out in the open.

Dudley was in awe.

"Big, sexy titties!" he said.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Dudley baby." she said, as she looks down to Dudley's groin.

He was hard & erected.

"Mmmmm! I see, that you're turned on, by my sexy titties, huh?" she asks in a sexy, teasing voice.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"I think, we're ready to fuck now." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims. "Let's get to it!"

Then letting go of Dudley's cock, Kitty takes off her panties, as Dudley takes off his black shirt.

Dudley stares at Kitty's sexy nude body.

"Oh man!" Dudley exclaims. "I am loving, your sexy body, Kitty!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Dudley baby." Kitty said, as she rubs a hand down Dudley's abs. "Mmmmm! I am loving your buffed body, Dudley."

"Thank you, Kitty." Dudley said. "You got the body of a goddess."

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thanks. I try to keep in shape." she said. "And you got the body of a god."

Dudley laughs.

"Thanks, babe. I do bench press 700 lbs." he said.

"Damn!" Kitty exclaims. "That's a lot."

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Okay. Let's show our love for each other now." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "Fuck me, Dudley!"

"Hell. You didn't need to tell me that!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he inserts his erected cock into Kitty's pussy & starts thrusting.

"Ahhhhhh! Damn!" Dudley said. "You're so motherfuckin' tight, Kitty!"

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!" Kitty exclaims. "And you're so fuckin' big, Dudley!"

"Ahhhhh!" Dudley said. "Thanks."

Then Dudley starts thrusting faster, as he takes a sniff of Kitty's bustline.

"Mmmm!" he said. "You're sexy bustline, smells like Limes."

"Thank you, Dudley." Kitty said. "You can take a lick, if you like."

"Alright!" Dudley said, as he starts licking on her bustline.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty mutters.

"You like that?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Kitty replies sexually.

Then Dudley keeps licking her bust, until he gets to her nipples.

Then he starts sucking on her sexy tits.

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Kitty exclaims. "Suck on my sexy titties, Dudley baby! Fuck me! Suck on my sexy tits!"

"Okay, Kitty honey!" Dudley said, as he started thrusting harder & faster and sucking on Kitty's sexy tits.

"Mmmmmmm! Ahhhhhhh!" Kitty cries erotically. "Harder! Faster, Dudley baby!"

So, Dudley thrusts even harder & faster, as he starts tugging on Kitty's breasts.

"Come on, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims, as he tugs & thrusts. "Let me see, what's in those sexy tits!"

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually.

Dudley thrusts even harder & faster.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he said. "You're so fuckin' beautiful, Kitty! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh! Thank you, Dudley baby!" Kitty shouted. "Ahhhhh! And you're so handsome! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh! Thank you, sweetie!" Dudley shouted. "I always wanted to fuck you! Ever since the first day, we met! Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh! Me too, Dudley baby!" Kitty shouted. "Me too!"

Then Dudley tugs on her breasts even harder.

"Come on, Kitty!" he shouted. "Show me, what's in those sexy tits! NOW!"

"Ahhhhhhh! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers sexually, as her breast milk squirts.

"There we go!" Dudley exclaims. "There's my prize."

He puts his mouth over her breasts & starts drinking up Kitty's breast milk.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" Dudley said, as he swallows some of the breast milk. "Mmmmmmm! Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!"

"That's right, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "Drink all of my breast milk. It's good for you."

So, Dudley keeps drinking Kitty's breast milk.

Then he felt his orgasm.

"Oh shit, Kitty!" he exclaims. "I'm gonna cum! I CAN FEEL IT!"

"Give it to me, Dudley!" Kitty exclaims. "Use all your cum, baby!"

After several more thrusts, Dudley shoves his knot into Kitty's pussy.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kitty cried sexually.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as he shoots all of his cum into Kitty's insides.

Dudley's cumming, makes Kitty reaches her climax too.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she hollers, as she cums from Dudley cumming in her.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later.<strong>

Their orgasms & climaxes went away. And Dudley had drunk all of Kitty's breast milk.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dudley sighs, as his knot went away.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kitty sighs happily.

"I love you, Kitty." Dudley said.

"I love you too, Dudley." Kitty said, as she kisses him. "This was the best Christmas Eve, I ever had."

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he rubs her stomach. "Me too."

Kitty purrs.

"Mmmmmmmm! I like that, Dudley baby." she said. "It feels good. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"I knew, that you would." Dudley said, as he keeps rubbing his girlfriend's stomach.

Then Kitty suddenly remembered.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims, as she stands up.

"What?" Dudley asks.

"I need to get something, Dudley!" Kitty said, as she throws a robe on. "Stay here."

Then she leaves her room.

"I wonder, what Kitty's gonna get?" Dudley asks to himself.

Kitty then returns with a red gift-wrapped box.

"Here you go, Dudley sweetie." she said, as she gives him the present. "Merry Christmas, Secret Santa."

Dudley then opens up his present.

"A chew toy steak and a bag of Beggin' strips!" he exclaims. "Thank you, Kitty sweetie. Thank you!"

"That's no ordinary chew toy steak, Dudley." Kitty started. "That's a special type of chew toy, that haves the taste & the smell of a real sirloin steak."

"Really?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she opens up the Ultra Beggin' strips. "Now, who wants a Beggin' strip?"

"I do! I do!" Dudley shouted, as he begs.

"Here you go, Dudley." Kitty said, as she gives him a strip.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said. "What type of Beggin' strips are those, Kitty sweetie?"

"Those are the Ultra kind." Kitty said. "I've got those from the very same place, as your steak."

"And where's that?" Dudley asked.

"In that chew toy store." Kitty replies.

"Oh." Dudley said. "I really love my gifts, Kitty honey."

"I love my gifts too, Dudley sweetie." Kitty said.

Then Dudley yawns.

"Sleepy." he said.

"So, am I." Kitty said. "Let's go to bed now."

Then they both get into the bed now.

Kitty covers them up.

"Comfy, Dudley?" she asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he yawned

Kitty then turns off the lights in her room.

"Good night, Kitty my love." Dudley said his final words before falling asleep.

"Good night, Secret Santa Dudley." Kitty said, as she gives him a good night kiss. "My wonderful boyfriend."

Then both boyfriend & girlfriend went happily to sleep, as it started snowing outside.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter & this fic. Have a Merry Christmas, everyone!**_

_**The End**_


End file.
